totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, I invited both Amy and Dave to help out in the Jack The Ripper challenge! Scarlett used her brain and tried to put a wedge between Courtney and her new friends, only to have it backfire when she was revealed to had made it! Although it was the same list, so does it really matter? I still can't get over that! Anyway, Mal won immunity after betraying Scarlett, and Scarlett managed to convince Scott and DJ to betray Gwen! Mal once again betrayed Scarlett by sending her to Boney Island, so now it's only a matter of time before one of them outlasts the other! Find out who that will be on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- Inside the Spa hotel, Mal is stuffing his face with food. Mal: (Confessional) "I must make sure I win immunity, that way Scarlett will go and the million dollars will be mine!" -- At Boney Island, Scarlett is sharpening a tree branch into a knife. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Today, I'm on a mission! A mission in which I have to pit everyone against Mal, which shouldn't be hard. Once he's out of the way, the rest of them shall fall like dominoes and I will have won a million dollars, after taxes of course it'll be around 600 grand!" Then Chef arrived on the Boat of Losers and Scarlett got on. -- Back at the island, Dawn is keeping her eye on the machine as Courtney sees it. Courtney: "You wouldn't mind if I used that right? Just for a minute?" Dawn: "Okay, but bring it back, and don't let Scarlett near it!" Meanwhile, Chris is in his plane, riding around and wakes up everyone. Chris: "You might be wondering why I'm doing this! It's because I can! (chuckles) "Over the past two months we've watched 20 players come back to compete in our most epic season yet, and then they were all eliminated by our final six! Now, everyone inside the plane, I've got a surprise for you!" Dawn: (Confessional) "That can't be good. Soon, everyone was inside the plane. Courtney: "Okay Chris. Why are we inside?" Chris: "Well since you six have made it so far and I spot some tension with two villains and disagreement with a certain couple..." (chuckles) "...it's time to pay homage to our final six challenge from the first season..." (shows a pair of handcuffs) "...The Triarm Triathlon." Scott: (unimpressed) "Handcuffs? Really?" Chris: "Yes, you six will complete in three challenges and the one who gets fairest wins. And I still have a skeleton key if you want to be uncuff but will cost you the challenge." Then everyone is cuffed together: Dawn and DJ, Scott and Courtney and Mal and Scarlett. Mal: "Big deal, handcuffs are easy to get out of!" Chris: "Not unless you have these!" (waves the key around) "But, in all seriousness, the first challenge will require you to trust your partner! You will have to dive into the ocean and get on a canoe while avoiding the marine life!" Scarlett: "Talk about trusting the devil!" Mal: "Who, you? Yeah!" Chris: "Oh, and the winning pair of today's challenge gets the sole votes in tonight's elimination ceremony!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "So it's basically win immunity with Mal or risk getting voted out by one of the other four? Maybe I should reconsider my original plan!" Then Chris opened a door, which caused the wind to blow all over their faces. Chris: "Who's first?" Scott: "No way! Fang could be down there!" Courtney: "We're not chickening out Scott!" DJ and Dawn look down and DJ gulped. DJ: "Hope I don't hurt any sea critters down there..." Dawn: "You won't. Let's go." Then Dawn and DJ jumped into the sea, while Scott and Courtney look down. Courtney: "Here goes nothing..." Then Scott slipped and he and Courtney fell down screaming and Mal and Scarlett jumped down. Underwater, DJ and Dawn held their breathes searching for the canoes. DJ: (Confessional) "Maybe I should have took my life preserver!" Then a giant squid appeared and grabbed all the contestants. Mal gasped and turned into Svetlana. Svetlana: "Svetlana will now preform the double escape routine!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Wait, I thought Mal was in control?"